Necronomicon (NPC)
'The Necronomicon '''is a Hard Mode NPC that generates randomly, similarly to the Skeleton Merchant. It will stay one place for 1 in game terraria day, then dissapear for 5, then reappear. When talked to it gives you a quest that you must complete before it dissapears. Occasionally it can scam you and leave without giving the loot. Using the item Hell Contract will force the tome to uphold the deal. Quotes * Oh Hey! Are you here to help me kill things? (When Found) * Hey kid! Yeah you! If you help me kill stuff, ill give you some sweet loot. Deal? (When Found) * TREASURE! FORTUNE... and GLORY! All you have to do is kill monsters for me! (When Found) * Wonderful! Nice to finally meet someone stupid enough to accept my offer... What do you mean i said something! I said nothing! (When You Accept The Quest) * FOOL! Your missing out on a once in a lifetime experience! (When You Decline A Quest) * Thanks! Ill uphold to my end of the deal. Heres the loot! (When Quest Completed) * I think ill keep the treasure for myself! HAHAHA (When Quest Complete But It Scams You) * SUCKER! HAHAHA! (When Quest Complete But It Scams You) * Thanks for the free service! HAHAHAHA (When Quest Complete But It Scams You) Quests ''For all quests with slimes, the Royal Gel cannot be equipped. Slime Time * Kill 100 slimes of any type. * Gather 250 Gel. * Find and Destroy a Gel Pit. Pinky Promise * Kill 5 Pinkies. * Gather 50 Pink Gel * Find and Destroy a Pink Gel Pit. Family Reunion This one is very hard. If the necronomicon has this quest he will never scam you when you complete it. It is guaranteed to give good loot. Mother Slime spawn rate slightly increases during the quest. * Kill 2 Mother Slimes * Kill 45 Black Slimes * Gather 75 Gel * Find and Destroy Mother of all Mother Slimes Rainbow Quest This one is very hard. If the necronomicon has this quest he will never scam you when you complete it. It will rain for half of the day during this quest as to make it easier. It is guaranteed to give good loot. This quest is only given in Hallow worlds. * Kill 2 Rainbow Slimes * Kill 10 Blue Slimes, 10 Red Slimes, 10 Yellow Slimes, 10 Purple Slimes, 10 Green Slimes and 10 Black Slimes * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy Rainbow Bob Greyscale Quest This one is very hard. If the necronomicon has this quest he will never scam you when you complete it. It will rain for half of the day during this quest as to make it easier. It is guaranteed to give good loot. This quest is only given in Hollow worlds. * Kill 2 Greyscale Slimes * Kill 20 Black Slimes, Kill 20 White Slimes, Kill 20 Pale Slimes. * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy Grey Bob Ice, Slime and everything Nice * Kill 45 Ice Slimes * Kill 10 Spiked Ice Slimes * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy a Frosted Gel Pit Jungle Tumble * Kill 45 Jungle Slimes * Kill 10 Spiked Jungle Slimes * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy a Jungle Gel Pit Sandy Exchange * Kill 45 Sand Slimes * Kill 10 Spiked Sand Slimes * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy a Sandy Gel pit Corruption Interruption * Kill 45 Corrupt Slimes * Kill 10 Shadow Slimes * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy a Vile Gel Pit Crimson Extinction * Kill 45 Crimslimes * Deal a total of 10,000 Damage to Crimslimes * Gather 150 Gel * Find and Destroy a Vicious Gel Pit Toxic Terror * Kill 35 Toxic Sludges * Kill 45 Green Slimes * Gather 100 Gel * Find and Destroy Toxichor Gastropod Crash * Kill 30 Gastropods * Kill 10 Spectral Gastropods * Gather 75 Ogulatry * Find and Destroy Balloon Boss Rewards * Bombinomicon * Cthulhu Tentacle add your own Category:NPCs Category:Hard Mode NPCs